


Despair Land

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty teens, aged sixteen and seventeen, find themselves trapped inside an amusement park known as Despair Land. The name was suspicious enough as it is. As soon as they walk in, they black out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I've had for a while. All characters are my own, though characters owned by friends may cameo or be mentioned. One I know for a fact is gonna at least be mentioned is Nagi's OC, Shou Kageyama, who in canon for this used to date one of the characters in this.

  A boy with fiery red hair, most of it gelled to spike up at the back of his head, the longer front of his hair hanging over his shoulders, walked through the large, arching gate of DeuxLand, looking around with wide, curious blue eyes. He wore large headphones, black with blue earpieces, yellow stars over the blue. His cheeks had freckles all over them, the pale speckles showing up against his somewhat pale skin. Shielding his vibrant eyes from the bright sun on this clear day was a pair of sunglasses. With hands covered by fingerless black gloves, he tugged up on the collar of a white dress shirt out of pure habit, then tightened a blue tie. A little yellow star clip was clipped to the middle of the tie, 'STARSHINE' reading down the tie in gold lettering. The rest of his outfit was made up by a sky blue pair of pants, a single white band down the outer sides of the legs, a black belt holding those up, and darker blue shoes.

  "So... this is 'Despair Land'? Weird name... why isn't anyone here? More importantly, where'd Resa go..?" He wondered out loud, his tone a bit deep, but still smooth and clear, edged with curiosity. The Ferris wheel loomed over him, a titan compared to everything else in the park except for a few roller coasters. There were anywhere from ten to twenty capsules connected to the huge wheel, fit for up to four people each. He wasn't a big fan of those, but they were fun at times. Watching the land grow tiny, people turning from people shorter and taller than him to tiny ants way down on the ground, the details blurring from distance, seeing for miles on either side of you... it was nice every once in a while. He was about to climb inside when tiredness washed over him in a sudden, unexpected wave, his vision fading and darkening. Before he had any idea what was happening, his head hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

  Eagerly looking around with a wide grin, a girl - with flowing golden hair, running down her back in small curls like a rushing golden waterfall, and excited icy blue eyes - runs into the park. Her outfit consists of a blue and black wet suit - the sleeves were practically cut off, about as short as a tee's sleeves and the legs of a pair of shorts - and a pair of blue flip-flops. She was born with pale skin, but over years of staying outside in the water, she ended up covered in freckles accompanied by a deep tan. She stopped mid-stride, her eager smile fading. The girl was completely alone, the only things letting her know the world was still populated being the faint beeps of cars, and the cacophony of birds chirping in trees nearby filling her ears. Another noise was the rushing noise of water, since she was in the area full of water slides and other things, like the pools. 

  "...where _is_ everyone?" She was about to hop into a pool to cool herself off, but something felt off. Her head began to hurt, which was odd. She wasn't the type to get headaches. Shrugging it off, she walked to the edge of a pool. Leaning down, she put a hand in, testing the water. It felt cold, but water always was cold at first. She'd just have to get used to it, is all. Before she got in, she lost consciousness, going limp at the edge of the pool with one arm hanging in the water.

 

* * *

 

  Walking with a stiff, straightened posture, a teen with pale white hair hanging just below his chin and golden eyes observed his surroundings. "Tch... an amusement park? What business could I possibly have here? This was a horrid idea." He scoffed, adjusting the collar of his white dress shirt and fixing a button on the navy coat over it that had opened itself. He wore a business suit with leather shoes, something he saw as fitting for someone as proper as him, being a master of law, he called himself. Around him stood stands full of food, smelling fresh and appetizing despite no one being around. Corn dogs, hot dogs, funnel cakes, cotton candy... the usual things. "What a pathetic franchise. No staff, no maintenance... I should sue them for terrible cateri--"

  The realization hit him. "...no other visitors, either. Strange..." Shrugging, he realized he was hungry upon hearing a growling from his gut. He slipped over to a hot dog stand, looking around shiftily before grabbing one and eating it up. Grabbing another, he was about to take a bite when a dizzy spell came over him. He collapsed on the ground, the hot dog falling from the bun and rolling away.

 

* * *

 

 A redhead walked through the gate, throwing his shirt and jacket off, sweating. "Ah... this's too hot fah me... ah'm used t' th' cold o' m'home... bein' a snowboardah'n all... ehhhh... ah'm gon' cry..." He panted, hands on his knees, looking around with green eyes. His black fur coat laid on the ground next to a gray, long-sleeved shirt, both damp from profuse sweating. He made an attempt to roll up the legs of his gray plaid pants. sighing with relief as he succeeded, throwing his brown boots off. "Now.... where's ev'ry'n at? This's freakin' me out." Looking around, the sweaty teen went over to the bumper cars, checking them out. Why was nobody here?

  "This  _is_ Despair Land, righ'..? Ah got the righ' place? Why's nobody 'ere??" He whined, getting in a car and laying back, hanging his shirt and jacket over the edge, rubbing his face. "Ah'm gon' cry... maybe pee... that cools ya'ff righ'?? Maybe..."  Uncomfortably squirming around, he let a few tears out. "Why's there no breeze on a day this hot?? Satan's out tah get me, ah swear..." The snowboarder muttered before losing consciousness, falling out of the bumper car.

 

* * *

 

  "Mm... this place seems interesting. Maybe I could discover a new type of poison in the oil for the roller coaster tracks..." A girl with pale green hair and violet eyes mused, pushing up her glasses by pushing on the red rim of it with a hand. She wore a pink dress with a lab coat over it, holding a clipboard and pen close. Under the dress were white stockings and red shoes.  She took notes in small, neat handwriting, observing her surroundings. Ferris wheel. Concession stands. Bumper cars. Pools. A few buildings. Dozens of coasters. A merry-go-round, perhaps. One of the buildings may be a cafe, she hoped. "Interesting..."

  "Excuse me sir, would you direct me to the--" She looked up. It was a 'you have to be this high to ride' sign, a cardboard cutout of a man. "...oh." Looking around, she realized what was wrong. Nobody was around. No one. Although, a coaster was nearby. She walked up to it, looking it up and down. The tracks were pale blue, a long string of cars mounted on it, brighter blue with yellow lightning symbols on the sides, white inside the yellow. The coaster was dubbed 'White Lightning'. Must be fast, she thought. Lightning was fast, and white lightning was a term used for fast things, so it only made sense to assume so. Before she could finish jotting down notes, she staggered, hitting her head on the coaster and blacking out.

* * *

 

  A girl with long, flowing white hair tied into two tails, a red rose behind her ear, matching her crimson eyes, stood at the gate. She wore a pale gray dress and darker gray shoes. Hands on her hips, she walked in further, looking around with a frown. "An amuuuuusement park? This is so boooring, Furue-chan! Why're we here??" She barked. Wait. Where..? She looked around, frantic. Where was he?? Nobody was around! Stomping one foot in anger, she fought against angered tears. "Furuuuuuueee-chaaaaaan!! Where are yoooouuuuu???"  After a while of looking and whining, she gave up, snatching some cotton candy from a concession stand, eating it up. 

  "Nobody's around!! Whyyyy?? This is stupid!" Huffing, she ate more cotton candy. After a while, she began to feel dizzy. Too much? Maybe. Sitting down to soothe that, she had seconds more of consciousness before her head hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

 A teen with tousled black hair and crimson eyes strolled through the gate with a smile. "Juriettou, isn't this ni-- Juriettou..?" He looked around, distressed. She was gone..? Sighing, he adjusted the white cloth at the bottom of his neck, loosening the collar of the black dress shirt under the rest of his attire, a fanciful suit with red, black, white, and deep violet. With one hand he adjusted the false white rose that was clipped right over his heart. It was to be figured that the little brat he was stuck with would run off. She was spoiled worse than a rotten carton of milk. He only stuck around with her because he was the young actress's playwright. 

  "Excuse me, have you seen a--" Nobody was around. "...hmph. Nobody is here. No one... no one at all..?" This worried him. With an uneasy frown he went under a tent to cool off in the shade. He didn't notice how light-headed he felt until he lurched over, unconscious.

 

* * *

 

  With a cheery disposition, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the park. A white bag was slung over her shoulder, a rolled-up star map and a small fold-up telescope sticking out of it. She tugged on the sides of her blue jacket, the sleeves rolled up slightly as it was a tad bit over-sized. There were several bracelets on each wrist, each bearing different designs full of stars. A white belt held up blue pants, tucked into white boots. "I heard there were some constellations you can only see if you're here at night... is that true? That'd be great!" She beamed up at the sky, but flinched away, dazzled by how bright the sun was. "...whoops... ow..." 

  After a while of recovering, she looked around. Bumper cars, roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, concession stands... but no people. "Hello? Do I have the right place?" Without getting a response, she promptly blacked out.

 

* * *

  A wide-eyed girl with short brown hair and gold eyes cheerfully skipped into the place, looking around. "Woooow! This is so cool!" She unzipped the front of her puffy, hooded orange jacket, with brown accents. The front had a stripe of white with false gold buttons. Underneath she had on puffy brown shorts and black shoes. Digging in her dark brown bag, she pricked her finger on a sewing needle. "...oooowwww. I need to look when I get stuff..." Shrugging and sighing, she made her way to the Ferris wheel before the realization that she was completely alone hit her.

  "Eeehhhhh?! Where is everyone??" She gasped in mock shock, slapping her hands to her cheeks. She couldn't keep a straight face for long, however, breaking out into childish giggling. As soon as she hopped into a capsule on the Ferris Wheel, she hit her head on the small doorway and went unconscious.

 

* * *

  Tilting up the brim of a white naval hat, a teenage boy adjusted the tightness of a band holding his wavy brown hair back in a ponytail, his golden eyes checking the surroundings out. With both hands, he tugged up on the collar of his gray and white bubble jacket. Underneath he wore a black and red wet suit, with a black belt on his waist. The belt had white studs on part of it, and a chain attached to the side. Finishing his outfit were brown boots. "This place's pretty nice. Heard it has some animals. Water animals. Just my kinda animals." He smiled, going over to a large pool of water in part of the park. A couple seals swam around in it. Beaming, he watched them move around before looking around.

  "Wait... is anyone even here besides me? Weird..." His eyes began to droop. Tired? He wasn't tired a minute ago. Before he could react, he fell forward into the water.

 

**END OF PART ONE**

 

 

 


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another batch of introductions! Getting redundant, right? Don't worry. We'll get on with the action soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 1, the first person introduced already mentioned a friend's character (Resa Supido). He's SHSL Racecar Driver. In a Mutual Killing RP, him and the MYSTERIOUS REDHEAD dated. 
> 
> A few more homages to my friend's OCs will come in this chapter. A lot, maybe.

  A boy with fair skin, short brown hair, and gold eyes approached the fountain in the center of the park. A brown, plaid beret sat on his head. He wore a cream dress shirt with a brown vest over it, a green tie over the shirt and under the vest. A gold chain went from the bottom of the left flap of the vest into the pocket of his beige pants, connected to a watch. He wore dark brown shoes over cream socks. He looked around. The cafe! Perfect. "There's coffee stuff in there, right? I wanna brew some stuff to drink, real quick." As he walked inside, an eerie feeling washed over him. It smelled like freshly cooked meals, but was empty. Grabbing some mix, he started boiling water.

 "Wonder where everyone is... where's Occha?" He mused, pouring the coffee mix into the hot water, grabbing some things he always added to make the perfect brew of coffee and dropping them in. Right as he filled a cup and was about to drink it, he staggered, falling over, unconscious, coffee spilling all over him. 

 

* * *

  "I heard there were ghost here... let's find out." A boy with red eyes and violet-colored hair tied into two tails in the front mused, the rest of his hair being short. He wore a back dress shirt with a yellow pinstripe shirt over it, a gray vest over that. He adjusted a gray tie, and a black arm band on his upper left arm. Besides that, he wore black gloves and light gray pants, going over black loafers. He had a backpack on, full of different things used for 'ghost hunting', he called it. A confident smile on his face, he went into the hall of mirrors.

  "You know... is this place haunted? Abandoned? Nobody else is here. Sweet... maybe I'll spot 'The Shadow' here." Digging out a flashlight and turning it on in the darkened hall full of twisted glass, he investigated. Dropping his flashlight, he swore under his breath. Trying to grab it, he tripped over it, hitting his head and immediately blacking out.

 

* * *

  A girl with long blonde hair tied back into a flowing ponytail stepped into the amusement park. "Isn't there some archery place in here? That'd be nice." She mused, blinking her green eyes and adjusting a pale gray scarf around her neck. Besides that, she had on brown shorts, a deep blue shirt, a sleeveless powder blue shirt over that, and tall brown boots with blue knee-high socks underneath. She hoisted a longbow over her shoulder, looking around with acute interest. She passed by pools, a small roller coaster, and a few concession stands. Nothing archery related. With a dejected sigh she turned to leave-- wait.

  "...no one here? Okay, fine. I'll leave--" Before she could finish talking, something came over her, causing her to faint.

 

* * *

  Smiling, a teenage girl with long white hair, a bit sticking straight out of her head and curling backwards, the rest tied into a ponytail, walked into the park. She had wide blue eyes that matched her black and blue hoodie, the colors clashing with white leggings and gray and black shoes. With an innate curiosity she observed every last detail of the park, running around and checking everything out. "This is cool!" She beamed, checking every last thing out. A roller coaster! Tons of them, even! A Ferris wheel! Bumper cars! A hall of mirrors! A skating rink! So many things!!

  "Nobody's here, even! This is my lucky day!!" She squealed excitedly, scarfing down a ton of cotton candy. As soon as the last bite was swallowed, she felt tired, strangely... and fell over.

 

* * *

  A boy with brown hair, two bits sticking straight up, dip-dyed yellow, walked in, hands in the pockets of a sleeveless yellow hoodie. He wore brown pants underneath and brown boots. A rock got caught under his foot and he tripped, scraping up his face. "Ergh... fuck, dammit... shitty luck." Getting up and brushing himself up, he looked around, rubbing his sore face. His yellow eyes observed everything. He looked away from where he was walking for one moment and walked into a sign. "...dammit, dammit, dammit!" Sighing, he sat down under a tent, when one leg of it promptly broke, the tent falling on him. He crawled out from under it, angered.

  "Fuck fuck fuck!! Wait... where'd everyone go? Shitty luck." With an exasperated groan, he looked around, then started running, looking around. Unluckily, he crashed face-first into a pole and blacked out.

 

 

* * *

  A girl with dark skin and deep red hair entered the gate, a confident smirk on her face. She wore a punkish outfit, white with black tiger stripes on parts. There were some black bands with gold spikes on bits of her outfit. Completing the outfit were black leather boots. Other parts of her appearance of note were her vibrant violet eyes and her tattoos: a pink heart under her left eye, different shades of pink flowers on her arms, a few skulls in the flowers. Huffing, she folded her arms in front of her chest, scoping out the park. Roller coasters. A Ferris wheel. Some other boring shit. Whaaatever. "Hey, Shou, c'mon, man--- Shou?"

  This was freaking her out. Nobody around? Nobody around. Way to go, you got yourself alone and lost. "This's freaky. Where'd everyone go? Uuuuggggh." Groaning, she went to the gate-- where'd it go? She could've sworn she was just at it. Whoops. Instead, while turning back around, her head hit a pole. K.O.

 

* * *

 

  With a sour expression, a girl with a black undercut and piercing ice blue eyes twirled a pair of scissors around on one hand. "Egh. Why'd I even come here? This place'll be full of people with horrid looking hair, and I won't even be able to style it!" She hissed, walking around the park. With her free hand she tightened her red tie, worn over a white dress shirt under a blue jacket with red accents. The rest of her outfit was a blue plaid skirt, red knee-high socks, and simple brown shoes. Not what she wore on a work day, but it was comfortable. The only thing she hated more than a bad hair day was looking horrible clothing-wise, and that wasn't even what she specialized in.

  First thing's first, why was she alone? "Hellooooo? Why'd I get invited here, to an  _empty fucking amusement park?_ " Before she could say anything else, a piercing weariness came over her, causing her to sway a little, then fall backwards into the fountain. What a wonderful day. Not.

 

* * *

  A boy with messy pink hair and pale gray eyes felt his way into the park using a pole he kept with him. His outfit was a bit dirty, a worn out red jumpsuit unzipped halfway up his chest, white pants over that, red boots, black gloves, all worn and torn at least a little bit. He stumbled, dropping the pole. It rolled away. "Oh no... not again..." He got down onto his hands and knees, patting every inch of the ground, trying to find it. His hand brushed over something that felt like it... well, it  _was_ it, so there. "Thank goodness..." The rose-haired boy quietly sighed with relief. Getting up, he continued on, feeling his way forward with the pole.

  "Huh... usually places like this are noisy. Maybe nobody's here. I don't see what's wrong with that, though. I like quietness..." His pole slipped away from him again, and as he bent down to look for it, he heard a noise. He jolted up and hit his head, knocking himself out.

 

* * *

  Holding a can of spray paint, a teenage boy walked into the park. He looked around in a shifty way, quickly making a spray painting on a blank wall. Lifting up his paint-splattered red hat, he slipped the spray paint underneath, putting the hat back on top of his curly golden hair. He had wide, steel blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks underneath. A few stains were on his face from different kinds of paint. The rest of his appearance included a yellow jacket with orange and green bits to it, paint splatters accompanying the colors, green shorts, and red shoes. "Allllright. Now then... what's this place again? Despair Land? Sounds nice."

  After looking around a bit, he realized he was alone. "...damn. Is this place supposed to be closed? Eeehhhh, whatever."  His foot fell into a hole and he tripped, hitting his head hard on the pavement and blacking out.

 

* * *

  A pouty-looking girl glided in on a pink skateboard. She had brown hair tied into two small pigtails and red eyes. Hopping off the board, she quickly stepped down on the edge of it, making it flip into the air, easily caught by her. Afterwards, she evened out the untied necktie hanging around her neck, pink in color, resting on top of a half-unbuttoned gray dress shirt. The rest of her messy outfit included a white, pink-accented blazer, a plaid pink skirt with a few belts on top, torn gray socks, and black shoes. Looking around with an angry pout, she crossed her arms. "Nooobody is here. Noooooooooobody. Boooooring." 

  She hopped back onto her skateboard, riding around. Lost in thought, she didn't realize it ran into a wall before she crashed into it, getting knocked out.

 

**END OF PART TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for chapter 3? I hope you are. This is taking a helluva long time to write, haha ^^''


	3. Prologue - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty students wake up chained to a wall in a roller skating rink. Only five would leave the park alive.

_Where am I?_

  A light slowly flickers on. Nineteen others surround the weary, confused teen, in different stages of awareness and unconsciousness. She tries to move away, but only manages a few inches before the chain ends. Chain? Small cuffs entrap her wrists and ankles, short chains connecting them to the wall. Where was she..? Oh, right. Despairland, right? Mhm. One by one, all nineteen others silently awaken, looking at each other with mild yet scared interest. Nervous tension kept the room quiet. Every person around her looked unique in a way, from height, to how they dressed, to their face and hair. Little quirks about them made them unique besides that. One glared at everyone, another had a cheery look to her despite their situation. Another stared ahead blankly, his pale eyes unmoving from a spot fixated across the room.

  "Any idea where we are?" A boy awkwardly broke the silence. He then got an idea. "We should at least figure out who we all are. We might know each other... we have some weird titles, right? I'm assuming we were all accepted to Selene Academy?" 

  "Well? Start us off, then, boy." A boy in a white naval cap mused, tugging at his shackles.

  Blowing a wisp of orange hair out of his eyes, he leaned his head over so his hand could reach to adjust his sunglasses. "Raito Ongaku. Master DJ. Let's go clockwise, alright? You next, blondie."

  "Ooh, me next? Me next! Me next!" The blonde girl excitedly mused, her blonde hair clashing with the dark colors of her wetsuit. "Harai Araumi, Master Surfer! Do you like swimming? I love swimming! Surfing?? I loo--"

  "Shut it." A white-haired boy with gold eyes barked. With one restrained hand he adjusted his tie. "Oda Saibankan. Master Lawyer. If you do not shut your mouth, I will press charges. And I will win my case."

  "E-er..." A sweaty boy wearing a coat stuttered. "Ah'm Kori Sengiri... Mastah Snowboardah... g-go on. Ah'm jus' a stupid kid. No need tah worry bout me."

  Huffing, a girl looked around. "Where is my clip... oh! My turn? Doku Anaraiza. Master Toxicologist. Pleasure to meet you all." She smiled, although it had an uneasy, shaky look to it.

  Whining and fluffing her hair, a short girl, the shortest person in the room, spoke up. "Furue-chaaaan... why're we heeere? This place is smeeeellyyyyyyy... oh? Intro? Right, right. Juriettou Supia, Master Actress! Not that any of you smelly little people don't already know me!"

  "Ah didn't..." Kori muttered.

  "What was that, you pig in human skin?!" Juriettou snapped.

  "N-nothing."

  "Now, now, my lady, please, pipe down," began a taller boy next to her, adjusting his clothing. "no need to be alarmed by the unsightly mannerisms of these piles of garbage. I am Furue Hamuretto, Master Playwright. I will associate with none of you horrifying lumps of bacterium, because you are nothing compared to Lady Juriettou." 

  "Hey, hey, no need to be a huge douche, either, eh?" Another girl with golden hair quipped, smirking mischievously. "Suta Geiza, Master Astrologist. I heard there were some constellations you could only see here. Is that true?"

  Piping up with a curious smile, a girl next to her spoke. "Maybe so. Just wait until night time in this place. If we ever leave this room. Nuu Irui, Master Seamstress. Pleased to meet you, Geiza-san."

  "Nice to meet you too, Irui-san. I have a feeling we'll become great friends, I gue--"

  "C'mon, girlie, let a real man introduce himself." The boy from earlier with a naval cap smoothly interrupted her. "Kaiyo Kankokusha, Master Marine Biologist. There's seals here, right? Those are cool. My favorite animal."

  "Ooooh, you like swimming too? I love swimming. And seals!! Kaiyo-chan, I like you already!"

  A calm and composed teen sighed. "Get a room, you two. First-name basis already? Eheh. Jozo Kohimame. Master Coffee Brewer. If any of you need a good ol' cuppa joe, just come to me, alright?"

  "Ah, I'm not the coffee type, Kohimame-kun, but I'll consider it. Sosakan Fantomu, here. Master Paranormal Investigator. Have there been sightings of The Shadow here?"

  "The what now?" A scarfed girl quirked an eyebrow. "Eh, whatever. Suifuta Yajirushi. Master Archer." She gave a wink and allowed the next person to speak.

  The girl with white hair that woke up first nodded. "Thank you. Garu Rakku. Master Good Luck. I don't even understand why I'm here. I don't even have a talent." She messed with the curling strand of hair sticking straight out of her head with a finger.

  "Least you didn't stumble here by accident. I got trapped here just by my shitty luck. Sho Fuunna. I guess I'm Master Bad Luck. I'm not even part of Selene Academy, I just have the shittiest luck ever. When I got here I tripped, scraped my face up, got crushed by a tent, then ran into a pole and blacked out." A few people winced at his description of his day.

  "Doesn't sound that bad. Heheh, it does, nevermind. Parainka Tatou, Master Tattoo Artist. I like your style, however, kid. Fuunna, was it? Nice." The dark-skinned girl smiled. She was practically covered in tattoos.

  "Ugh!" The barfing noise from the raven-haired girl caught everyone's attention. "How can you people  _breathe_ with such terrible hair?! And fashion sense?? Let me... lemme style it, when we're done here!! Uuuuuggggggghhh!!" After calming herself down, she sighed. "Tch... Tairu Heasu, Master Hair Stylist. Get away from me, all of you. You disgust me."

  The boy who was dejectedly and blankly staring ahead kept quiet, looking down. "....." 

  "Hey, kid? It's your turn." The boy next to him softly murmured.

  "Ah..?" He lifted his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

  "How did you not know?!" Oda scoffed. "Pay attention. Stuff like that can get you sued. Weren't you watching?!" 

  "No..."

  "Hmph! Stupid bo--"

  The other boy who hadn't introduced himself yet snapped at Oda. "Can't you see?!"

  "What?"

  "He's blind, Saibankan. He's  _blind._ Of course he wasn't watching." At that, the ashamed lawyer went silent, red with embarrassment. A few people sent glares his way.

  "I-I'm... Dansu Bureku... M-Master Breakdancer... where's my pole..? I can't walk without it... I-I use it to feel my way around..." The boy murmured.

  "It's alright, Bureku." The other boy, wearing paint-splattered clothes said. "I could help you around. The name's Toryono Doroppu. Master Graffiti Artist."

  "Ah... thank you... Doroppu-kun."

  The last girl, pouty with brown pigtails, spoke up. "Get a roooom! You're super gaaaayyyyy!! I'm Tan Hoiru, Master Skateboarder. So, uh, why're we heeeere??"

  Clearing her throat, the white-haired girl with a ponytail spoke up. "I believe this was a set-up. Invited to Selene Academy, but then lead to Despairland as a trap!"

 

  A new voice answered her.

 

  "You're absolutely rrrrrright!"

 

  Twenty heads turned towards the entrance of the skating rink.

 

  A strange bipedal cat stood there, half violet, half white. A curled-up mouth and button eye was on the light side, a sharp-toothed smirk and strange white eye on the dark side. The twenty teenagers didn't know it, but they were in for the worst.

_Kikikikiki..._

**END OF PART THREE**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the characters introduced themselves in the same order they were introduced in the previous chapters.


	4. Prologue End -  Welcome to the Amusement Park Life of Mutual Killing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as forty eyes laid on the strange cat, everyone knew that this would be no ordinary trip to an amusement park.

  "Is that... is that a fucking plushie?" Raito broke the awkward silence, staring at the cat, bewildered.

  "I am not a plushie! I am Deuxcat, the mas-cat of Despurrland, and yourr headmasterr... well, if you made it to Selene A-cat-emy as scheduled. Prrr..." The dual-colored animal hissed, ending its speech with a purr.

  "Amusing, these cat puns... oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how prone us attorneys were to lying." Oda deadpanned, tugging at his bindings. "It's quite ironic how I'm chained up like a criminal, actually."

  "Save your snarks for later, Saibankan." Toryono sighed. "Why're we here? What is this place?"

  The cat twirled around, snickering. "Kiiiikikikiki~! This is Despurrland, and you'rre herre forrr... the A-mews-ment Purrk Life of Mew-tual Killing!"

  "Ehh... M-Mutual whah-now??" Kori jumped a little, sweating. 

  "Mew-tual killing! You gotta kill to leave Despurrland, buddy! Kiiikikikiki~! You'll be sleeping in tents in the field assigned to each of you, prrrr. Have even a cat nap anywherrre else, and BOOM! You'rrre dead! Humans don't have nine lives! Got it? To mew-tivate you all to kill, I'll give you mew-tives, bright and earrrly to-mew-rrrow morrning. Have fun, kids." At that, the cat vanished in a puff of smoke, and the shackles clicked open and retracted into the walls. A few people rubbed their sore wrists, looking around. 

  "K...kill each other? I... I'd never..!" Furue yelped, baffled. "This is a horrendous joke! It's not funny at all! This...  _is_ a joke, correct..?" He smoothed back some hair with a shaky hand.

  "Joke or not, I'm beat. I'm gonna go find my tent." Suta mused, walking towards the exit of the skating rink. "Anyone else wanna join me?"

  "I will."

  "Count me in."

* * *

 

  Eventually, all nineteen others were accompanying the Astrologist in the search for the field full of tents. They passed various carnival-fitting things, including concession stands, a handful of roller coasters, bumper cars, a towering Ferris Wheel, dozens of different things. "This place is huuuuge!" Harai cooed, looking around with childlike curiosity. "It's bigger than even the cove I surf in all the time!!" 

  "Shut up and walk, girly. We can check everything out tomorrow, a'ight?" Kaiyo murmured at her, patting her back. Eventually, the group of teenagers were standing before a vast, green field. It was neatly cut, smelling richly like freshly cut grass. Twenty tents were scattered throughout the grass, each a different color with a different design, representing the talent of each student - save Sho's, which was dull gray, since he wasn't meant to be here.

  "Night y'all. I'm tired." The Marine Biologist ducked into a navy blue tent with designs looking like deep underneath water on it. His hand appeared out of it with a wave, then it was zipped shut.

  "...y'all?" Sighing, the ginger DJ rolled his eyes. "I'll go into mine, too. Night." He waved at the eighteen others, then vanished inside a blue tent with a yellow star on each side. 

  Yawning, the blonde Astrologist winked at Nuu, then walked towards her tent. "Goodnight, everyone." She climbed inside of her black tent covered in white stars.

  "I'm next. See you all in the morning, I hope." Doku bowed politely, going into a white tent with a pale pink hazard sign on the side.

  "Same!" Nuu skipped over to her tent, orange with white designs similar to large stitching on the sides, hopping inside.

* * *

 

  One by one, everyone but two people left. Sho and Garu sat in the middle of the field, side by side. "I guess we're similar, you know?" Sho started, laying back and looking into the starry sky.

  "Eh? How so, Fuunna-san?" Garu laid back next to him, arms folded behind her head.

  "We both have some form of extreme luck. Yours good, mine bad... and neither of us are really meant to be here, either." The lucky girl nodded, blinking. "You have a big curly ahoge thing, and I have two, and I'm pretty sure my bad luck is because having a second ahoge is an anomaly and the universe is trying to destroy it."

  "...ahoge? What?"

  "...nothing. It's something I saw online once." He looked over at her, snickering a little. "Well. I guess we're stuck here for a while, right? Twenty of us... nobody'll commit murder. I might by accident, or die by accident, who knows. Shitty luck."

  Sitting up, the girl huffed. "Don't talk like that. Besides, I don't like you, stop the flirting."

  "Flirting? I was just making small talk. Trying to make a friend, you kno--?"

  She stood up, crossing her arms. "I'm going to bed, you flirty little... rrrrgh." The girl stormed off to her tent, plain white.

  Sho got up and sighed, dejectedly going to his tent. As he went inside the dull gray space, he muttered under his breath,  _"Shitty luck."_

**PROLOGUE END**

 


	5. ACT 1 START! - It Cost Me an Arm and a Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first motive is revealed!

  Everyone that morning was in for a rude awakening.

_**"Miiic test! Miiiiic test! Is this thing on? Prrr... everyone, purr-lease gather in the cat-fe by ten o' clock sharp. The time is fur-rently seven - it's now mew-ning. Waaaakey waaaaaakey! Get fa-mew-liar with everyone around you. It'll make it hurt more when they paw-ss. Maybe get fa-mew-liar with your fur-roundings, too."**_ The speakers in the park then fizzed out with static.

* * *

 

  Sho leaned on the counter inside the cafe with folded arms. "Why the long face, kid?" Jozo mused, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Try some coffee. Always cheers me up." He weakly smiled, nudging a second cup in the unlucky boy's direction.

  "I'll pass. I'm not a coffee type." As he shoved the cup away, it toppled over, spilling the hot brew all over him. "God, fuck!! That's hot!" He hissed, jumping up before any more could spill on him. 

  The Coffee Brewer smiled, tossing him a towel. "Here. Clean yourself up. That bad luck of yours should get the message that you need a break." Adjusting his hat, he continued in making another batch for a few more people in the cafe. Wondering what time it was, he looked up at the digital clock on the wall. 8:05. It was starting to warm up in the day, the early morning fog lifting from the ground. Beautiful day. Besides the inevitable death coming their way, that is. Jogging his memory, he recalled the names of the other three people sitting at the counter, waiting for coffee to help wake them up. Furue Hamuretto. That bitchy playwright. Thank god the gremlin he stayed with decided to sleep in a couple hours. That'd ruin his day if she barged in, whining as usual. Suifuta Yajirushi. The archer. She preferred her nickname 'Eagle Shot', however. The girl was laid back and pretty nice from his first impression. Last but not least, Doku Anaraiza. Toxicologist. A quiet girl, all she seemed to do was analyze her surroundings and jot down notes as she went.

  "Is my coffee done yet, you snail in human clothing?" Furue demanded, running a hand through his messy jet black hair. Bags hung like sleeping bats under his eyes, making his already foul expression more piercing... and a bit unsettling. His mouth was held in a snarl, like a wolf about to rip open the throat of its prey. 

  "Hold your horses,  _Shakespeare._ Good coffee takes time, you insufferable  _prick._ " He sloppily poured a cup and heaved it at the tired playwright, splashing hot coffee onto him on purpose. "Serves you right." Taking a sip of his own cup, he gave one to Suifuta and Doku. "You like it? Recipe's been passed down in my family for, uh, ever." 

  Silently, the mint-haired toxicologist nodded, taking a slow, long sip from her cup, focusing on writing more things down. "This is not poisoned, correct?"

  "Course not. Just cause we gotta kill to leave doesn't mean I'd harm a cute little lady like you." Jozo assured her, washing his hands and leaning back, finishing off his own cup. 

  Tick.

  Tock.

  Tick.

  8:10.

  The sweaty snowboarder barges in, throwing off his shirt and jacket. "Too.... hoooot...!!" He wailed. "Need watah! Is there any fuckin' watah?? Soak me innit!"

  "Yes. It's called the fountain. Go drown yourself in it." Furue snarled, glaring at him. His coffee shook in his hand, which was shaking, itself, from his anger. "Leave."

  "But we gotta... we gotta stay here..."

  "At ten, yes. Go. Leave."

  Whining, Kori Sengiri left the cafe, taking the advice seriously.

* * *

 

  Over the next hour and fifty minutes, everyone was gathered in the cafe, sitting at the counter and scattered throughout the tables set in the large room. Empty cups sat in front of a few people. Harai twitched in her seat, obviously not the type of person you should give caffeine, but she managed to get away with drinking three cups of Jozo's specialty coffee. With a loud meow, the strange cat leapt from behind the counter, comforting itself on the surface.

  "So! Your fur-st, and far from last mew-tive! E-fur-ry day, fur-om now on, until a mew-der happens... one of you will be chosen by random to lose a body part! Isn't that exciting?" Giggling madly, the cat clapped its paws together, the smirk on the dark side of its face growing wider.

  "Lose a... body part..?"

  "No, that's..!"

  "Too bad!" Deuxcat pulled out a large wheel, seemingly out of nowhere. Then a second. The first had body parts, the second had names. It spun the first wheel. For a while, it seemed as if it would never stop spinning. Around and around it went, until the pointer landed on  **L. H.** "Left hand!"

  Uneasy expressions fell over each and every face of the twenty students, one by one, spreading like wildfire.

  After the second wheel was spun, thirty-six eyes landed on Sho as the name was called out. "Sho Fuunna! Kiikikikiki! Looks like your bad luck is gonna get your hand lost, eh? Better kill to keep it there!" 

  "Sh..." He quietly choked out.

  " _...shitty luck."_


	6. i'm actually gonna remake this

yeah that what that says up there

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will be introduced in batches of five, though later I'm going to combine it so it's two chapters, with ten in each. Four chapters for introductions, and then the fifth will be for them all meeting.


End file.
